Samsara, The Cycle of Birth
by Coconabanana
Summary: With each bell’s rings, he awaits… It chimes six times and he is in the State of Heaven. It chimes six times, and he control minds… Mukuro walks through the Six States of Life.


**Title**: Samsara

**Day/Theme**: October 12th/Hell's Bells

**Series**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Characters**: Rokudo Mukuro

**Rating**:T

**Warnings**: Nothing, I think. Oh! This is just a fanfiction so it has nothing to do with the real thing.

**Wordcount:** 1381

**Summary**: With each bell's rings, he awaits… It chimes six times and he is in the State of Heaven. It chimes six times, and he control minds…

**Note**: Written for 31 days LJ Community 12th October Prompt

* * *

With each bell's rings, he awaits…

It chimes six times and he is in the State of Heaven.

Mukuro sits on the tree trunk, crossing the right leg over the left and his hand supports his chin. This place is too boring. All the things he could see are these gods and goddesses and their peaceful looks. He sighs and looks from one place to another. The place needs some colors. There are too many whites. This place doesn't fit him, really. He doesn't like silence and peace.

Mukuro wonders why he is here. What things he had done in his previous life to earn this privilege? _No…_ _This is not a privilege, more of a torture…_

He spreads his arms wide and yawns. The boredom is enormous. What should he do while waiting for the next birth cycle? _Maybe…I can cause some chaos here? _He chuckles to himself as the thought crosses his mind. _Kufufufu… It will be fun…_He could manipulate these so called holy beings. If they are so content with their state of life here, maybe he could show them how to have a little bit fun.

This State of life may have been the purest State. But for Mukuro, this State is the most boring State of life and he swears he will never come to this place ever again. _Kufufufu… Then that means I have to have more bad karma than the good one in the next cycle…_

It chimes six times, and he control minds…

--

With each bell's rings, he suffers…

It chimes five times and he is in the State of Humans.

The passion, the desire, the doubt, and the pride, are all sins. Mukuro suffers the most in this State. This is the State he hates the most. Humans are the most disgusting, ugliest, and most dangerous being of all beings. All he could see here are human's hatred, lust, pride, envy, greed, gluttony and sloth. This State of life torments him, and burns him with hatred.

Mukuro wonders why he is here. Why does he have to suffer in this ugly world? Why does he have to fight for his life in this disgusting State of life?_ This world isn't worth anything…_He deserves a better State.

He walks towards the room where those filthy humans torment the innocent children. This cycle of life is quiet interesting for Mukuro. He hates it, yes. But if living this repulsive State of life means he could have another walk to another State, he doesn't mind. _Kufufufu… Your life isn't worth anything, you insignificant human…_

Mukuro kills, kills and kills. These insignificant humans don't deserve to live in this State of Humans. They don't even deserve to live. So he kills, kills, and kills… until he hears the next chime. _Time is up! Kufufufu…_

It chimes five times, and his aura gets stronger…

--

With each bell's rings, he fights…

It chimes four times and he is in the State of Ashura.

Mukuro grips his Trident tight. Another demon lunges to his direction. He smiles and slashes the demon's throat with his trident. _Kufufufu… This is fun!_ He turns back and faces another group of Ashuras. He controls the minds of few and makes them fight with their own kind. He swings the trident once again, over and over; keep the rhythm, as if it is a dance. _Catch me if you can! Kufufufu…_

The bloods, those colorful and cold bloods, are covering his face and body. But he doesn't care. As long as he could fight these ugly Ashuras, he doesn't care about his appearance. He has been longing for this feeling, this heart thumping sensation, the feeling of being chased and being the chaser.

Mukuro feels that this place fits him right. Though not completely. This place satisfies his desire for battles and bloods. But, it also comes with a consequence. He is plagued by the envy and hatred of the Ashuras towards the beings in the State of Heaven. He could not understand this, of course. He had walked through that path, and he felt bored to death. So, why he envy them?

_Oya? Why do I have to be confused by this? Let's just enjoy the festivity. Kufufufu…_

And then he fights again. He fights one, two, three, four, five, and six… nine hundred Ashuras, one thousand Ashuras… He fights and fights to fulfill the desire and to bury the envy.

It chimes four times and he gains power…

--

With each bell's rings, he plays…

It chimes three times and he is in the State of Animals.

Mukuro lies down and makes himself comfortable. He breathes in the fresh forest's air. The sun's ray shines brightly above his head. He could feel the warm wind blows on his skin's surface. Mukuro thinks that this State of life really is just wasting his time. He wonders how he could be in this low State. These beings are less intelligent than even the Ashuras.

He stretches his body and looks around. He sees countless birds fly in the sky, couple of monkeys hang in the tree, three or four snakes curl on the earth ground, an owl pierce him with its big beady eyes, and a small yellow colored bird chirping happily on one of the highest branch of the tree beside him.

The State of Animals, for Mukuro, is like a playground. He doesn't have to worry about feeling guilty (does he ever feels guilt?) when he kills to eat. The weak dies and the strong lives. That's the way things are.

He perks up from his resting place when he smells his prey. _Kufufufu… Feasting time…_

It chimes three times and he calls the animals…

--

With each bell's rings, he wanders…

It chimes twice and he is in the State of Hungry Ghosts.

The agony, the longing, the thirst, the hunger, the desperation, the sadness, the suffering... Why does he feel these emotions? What are this insatiable desire, greed, craving and obsession? Where does he need to go to satisfy the emptiness? Who have dared to make him this pitiful? How does he end up here of all States?

Mukuro sees how the other ghosts deceive each other. He deceives other beings all the time, too. But, those ghosts deceive so they would be pitied. Mukuro never wants to be pitied. He may have become a wandering ghost now, but he still has his dignity.

He could possess other beings and sometimes controls them. Even though he had to feel those repulsive longing he could not understand. So, he wanders and wanders. He wanders to every corner of the world. He possesses and possesses. He possesses so he could fill this emptiness inside his chest.

It chimes twice and he possesses other being's ability…

--

With each bell's rings, he laughs…

It chimes once and he is in the State of Hell.

Mukuro has never been this happy. As he feels the heat and the cold at the same time, he laughs. The louder he laughs the hotter and colder he feels. He doesn't let the pain or hopelessness escape him. He hears the screams of many other beings around him. But he doesn't scream. Instead, he laughs. _Kuhahahaha!! This is nothing! Nothing compares to all the sufferings I have been through these thousands of years!!_

This time he is in the right place, right State. This place fits him perfectly. It is full of hatreds and sufferings. All he could see here are black and red. The blackening skin burns by the heat and cold; and the red river of blood flowing all over. The heat is burning his skin, the cold breaking his bones, and the sharpness of the spear piercing his flesh.

It is all nothing compares to the satisfying sensation he feels as he finally completes his walks through all Six States of Life. As soon as his time in Hell ends, he will begin the next cycle again.

It chimes once and he makes illusions…

--

It chimes again, the Samsara ends and returns… The Cycle of Birth would always revolve and revolve…. But Mukuro knows what to do when he re-visit the Six States of Life once more; he would destroy them. _Kufufufu…_

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Uh… Geez… This is the one of the most difficult one-shot I've ever written. The research!! Gyaaaah!!

This is my take on what Mukuro would do in each State of life. I think no one has ever written this topic. (Who would have dared?) The situations described in each States were just my way of depicting the explanation about the Six States of Life my teacher once told me (and that must have been five or six years ago?).

One thing I have to tell you guys; I have **NEVER** walked through the Six States of Life and still remember it like Mukuro does. That will be a nightmare. DX. And I don't really believe in reincarnation.

Reviews are very much welcome!!


End file.
